


反伽拉泰亚 Anti-Galatea

by angelpassmeangeldust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelpassmeangeldust/pseuds/angelpassmeangeldust





	反伽拉泰亚 Anti-Galatea

1  
坐落在飞田新地的ストイックレディ（stoic lady，“禁欲淑女”）是大战结束至今十年中，在大阪乃至全日本的娱乐型人造人爱好者中间都相当有名的一间店，这里以哥特风格人偶为招牌，不仅提供常规的人造人伴游服务，同时还偷偷进行中古人造人交易中介的生意。  
在店铺旁边的小巷子里泊住车，导航系统上登时显示出几行我早已烂熟于心的概况介绍。与此同时，我不忘往脖子里打进一支药剂，这种药剂提供微量的社会性，好让我不至于在店员什么的面前失去控制。  
我整个人无力地靠在驾驶座的椅背上大口喘气。就在这时后视镜图像中出现了一个粉色头发的年轻男孩。飞田新地的主干道修得光鲜亮丽，左右横生的小道却是龌龊不堪的，粉色头发的男孩从一片雾气和垃圾堆中走出来，他面无表情，嘴角下撇，戴着一副以前那种电焊工似的护目镜，身材瘦得不像人造人，因为我想象不出来有什么人造人生产商会生产这种看上去一碰就坏的产品。  
影像渐渐放大，我看清他穿着破破烂烂的黑色西装和裙裤，嘴唇发紫，兼有一种滑腻的光泽。终于他在驾驶室外面弯下腰，敲了敲我的车窗。  
“劳驾，现在是什么时间？  
——我想对一下我的表。”  
他真的戴着一块机械表，是女式的。手腕细得可以轻易捏断。我对这种过于old school的搭讪一时不知道怎么应对，也许他真的并不是对我感兴趣，只是想要对一下表。他的面部肌肉准确地传达出一个普通的求助者的情感，看上去毫无愚弄我的意思。我看了看导航系统的屏幕，“差四分钟到晚上八点整。”  
他用指甲小心翼翼地拉出表冠拧了拧，然后向我点了点头，转身钻进漆黑的小巷子里去了。  
我饶有趣味地注视着他离去的背影。也许他没有别的电子设备，是个反技术主义者或者满脑子前现代nostalgia趣味的保守派。  
出售人造人的店铺从外面看上去大都充满过激装饰，活像一群性癖暴露狂的晚宴，几十上百年前这里就已经有将衣不蔽体的女孩子放在橱窗中招徕客人的传统，然而大战后日本人口锐减，提供性服务这种事情不值得浪费真正的人力：无论是战前还是战后，飞田新地的橱窗里形形色色的美丽面孔数量从未减少，不过是由肉身人类变成机械生命体罢了。  
“事实上，‘禁欲淑女’这种中古人造人商店的货源很大一部分来自日本战前泡沫经济时期人们大把撒钱买下的娱乐型人造人，那时候日本当局对人造人产业基本上没有伦理方面的监管，我觉得你还是小心一点比较好。”  
在我驱车前往飞田新地的前一天，我的友人金道英曾经就我来此购买人造人的计划给我打过一个唠唠叨叨的电话，语气平淡，听上去就像是银行来电提醒用户注意防范电子账户盗刷的风险一样。你懂个屁——我嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍着挂了电话，在心里这样回答他。金道英在韩国的工作差不多也是和人造人打交道——军用的那种，连类人的皮肤和肌肉都不需要制作，造价比不上娱乐人造人的零头，只能根据战斗指令行动。他聪明得不得了，年纪轻轻就能在国家安全部门混得风生水起，但我并不认为以他对人造人的理解程度能给出什么对我有用的意见，我敢说他经手的那些人造人本质上和全自动咖啡机差不多。  
“禁欲淑女”里全息投影的店员向我行礼之后领着我走进陈列商品的通道。通道的地板是钢板，天花板是钢板，两侧是镶着玻璃的橱窗。刚刚进入通道的时候，橱窗里的人造人差不多都穿戴着比较华丽的洋装，一见到我，它们就开始进行一些充满挑逗的肢体活动，看上去这些电力充足的孩子提供的是店内的伴游服务；等我在通道里转了几个弯之后，两边出现的人造人身上的裙子变成了十年前流行的款式，像是朴素的黑色天鹅绒和白色棉质蕾丝什么的。这些中古人造人才是“禁欲淑女”真正的商品。我放慢脚步，细细观赏每一张脸孔。这时，让我稍稍感到吃惊的是，刚才向我打听时间的粉色头发男孩的脸也出现在橱窗之中。  
他看起来快要没电了。  
男孩并不像那些电力充沛的人造人一样趴在玻璃上向我伸出舌头或者抛个媚眼，他靠着橱窗里侧的金属墙壁坐下，上半身好像没有什么力气，脑袋就那么很不礼貌地垂着。我敲敲他面前的玻璃，左右两边的人造人很明显地靠了过来，只有他，稍微抬起眼皮看了我一眼。  
“你困了? ”我故意逗他。他没回答，摇了摇头。我知道这种中古交易店为了节省成本，并不会随时向充电口供电，眼前的男孩刚才也许是为了赶上供电时间才那么匆忙……我示意店员打开橱窗，男孩面前的玻璃缓缓收进天花板，好让我凑近些确认商品状况。  
他的脖子上缠绕着黑色的蕾丝，我猜是用来挡住后颈的存储接口的。此时他脱掉了黑色的外套，里面只穿着白色的无袖上衣，露出覆盖着少量人造肌肉的细胳膊，一条充电线从他的衣服里钻出来连在墙上。我整个人钻进橱窗蹲在他面前，抬起他的下巴，用大拇指抚摸他紫色的嘴唇。这小子好像依旧是低电量节能状态，面部肌肉几乎没有一丝活动，他细细的眼睛和尖鼻头看起来真像狐狸。  
我得买他。我抬起他的左手，手腕上的女式表发出机械表特有的滴答声。人们把手表当成财产是什么年代的事情?新浪潮与film noir的时代已经结束，穿裘皮大衣的神秘女子变成紫色嘴唇的粉毛人造少年，手表算不算他的财产我不知道，但我想让他变成我的财产。  
影像中的店员向我略略一欠身：“这位先生，您果真是行家。请随我来这边付款。”我心想大阪的商人难道会把那套油嘴滑舌的生意经也传染给AI，然而这个即将被我买下的男孩缺乏情绪波动的脸庞就好像从来没有载入过任何肌肉情感模拟系统。店员从系统中调出刚刚下发的电子许可证告诉我接下来他们要对我买下的人造人进行最后一步消毒和格式化，要请我亲自过目确认他们完善的服务。我看见那个男孩全裸着出现在透明的消毒室里，被浸泡在一池子粉色的液体中，之后又是各个细部的专门消毒，这种消毒步骤需要他做出种种羞耻的姿势以确保人造人内部的每一个角落都能清理得干干净净。  
他在一块白色的垫子上跪好，两腿稍微张开，上半身慢慢趴下去，从池子里带起来的液体在垫子上留下粉色水渍。他现在的动作就像小猫伸懒腰，我这个方向看不清他的后面，只能看见一根机械臂带着清洁仪器进入他的身体，伴随着小幅度的抽插。男孩维持着动作，身体就像一架老式安乐椅随着机械臂的动作而起伏，直到仪器抽离他才蜷起身子，在垫子上滚了几圈。  
我估摸着接下来他们要对他的脑子进行格式化，就向店员表示我对这个男孩前任主人在他脑子里留下的东西很感兴趣，这一步不需要。在我面前扒光洗净的男孩穿好了他之前的那身衣服（同样经过消毒），跟在我身后走出店门。我伸手把他拉到我身边，问他叫什么名字，电池蓄能达到26%的男孩的脸上逐渐出现了有点惊讶的表情。  
“你问我这个?我叫Yuta。”  
我正想叫他一声Yuta，他接着说：“Nakamoto Yuta desu.”并且用手在空中比划，好像是想告诉我这个名字的汉字写法。合着这小子有名有姓的还，我没忍住抓着他的胳膊蹲在路边一阵大笑，可能是进店前打的那针药劲儿还没过，也可能是这个人造人一本正经的名字确实很好笑，就像你会给家里养的兔子取名叫小东、小英之类的但是不会叫它金道英，一想到我的朋友并不知道此刻我的脑子举出了这么好笑的一个例子之后我就笑得更厉害了。Yuta拉着我站起来，他不知道我为什么笑，还是用手替我擦了擦笑出来的眼泪。  
我让他坐在副驾驶上，拉开裤子拉链，这是一个典型的索引性表达——要是他立马明白我的意思的话，就说明他以前经历过这情况，至少在他的存储里面包含了对于该情况的处理方式。他松开安全带，整个上半身俯上来含住，不带半点儿迟疑，反倒是我像个没出息的雏儿似的抖了一下。我抓住他的左手好让他不至于从我膝盖上滑下去：店员刚才告诉我Yuta在十年前是高价货，此言不虚，即使不考虑他精细的口腔肌肉控制技巧，单是这人造皮肤的触感就已经值回票价。他用右手从背后环住我的腰，几乎没有用力。我叫他的名字让他抬头看我，他有些艰难地照做了，目光相接的刹那我感觉他的眼白面积好大。我用左手轻轻地把他的头按下去，感受着他包裹着我起伏的节奏，直到导航系统弹出停车超时罚款的警示。  
我操了你的嘴，你的嘴唇在我身上留下葡萄色的唇膏印，Yuta，我把手指插进他的粉色头发乱揉，手指触到他的耳朵，上面戴着好几个耳环。他撑着我身下的座椅立起身子，嘴上的唇膏糊得乱七八糟，我又捧住他的脸替他擦干净。这个紫色的唇膏叫什么名字，我去替你买一根，我说。我不懂化妆品，以前从没觉得哪个女孩涂紫色唇膏好看，但我像这样注视着Yuta的时候觉得这个男人不涂不行。

2  
跟着父亲来日本工作之前，我也没想到自己在这里的半年间会变成一个宅男，乃至于沦落到要靠人造人解闷的地步。准确讲也不是完全没想到，前几年我的私人医生和金道英都试图劝说我停止那种有害的生活方式，我说长这样一副皮囊不是我的错，他们也就不多过问了。我曾经每天在不同的女孩房间里醒来，没有和任何人恋爱，你能想象一个人会对召之即来的东西产生迷恋吗，我不能。一个人觉得自己天生就应该被爱的时候，他的心也会变成石头，沉重而无用。后来我觉得这样很没意思，逐渐听从了金道英的劝告回到大学，主修计算机科学，辅修一点哲学之类的东西。我有天分，也肯吃苦，毕竟这种生活好歹让我感到活着有那么点意思。不，还差一点儿，某次宅男聚会上，一个穿着美少女痛T的四眼仔神神秘秘地对我说，你得谈个恋爱，你看我们程序员圈子里有几个人能谈上恋爱的，那个才是真的有意思。我笑了，告诉他自己以前的光辉事迹，他也笑了。  
“哥，我说的不是你那种。你逛过日本的人造人商店吗?”  
四眼仔李帝努自称是个机性恋，机性恋和他的机性恋朋友们邀请我去地下的人造人爱好者聚会。为了避开韩国的赛博格伦理监督机构，他们向来习惯于从日本购入人造人。这群人完全不认为自己是收藏家或者恋物癖什么的，据李帝努说，他和他的人造人更接近于恋人的关系。“现代临床医学产生之前，人类也并没有‘卫生’的概念；那么在当代的情形下为什么我们不能拥有‘机性恋’这种概念?”——这套说辞很有一点打动人心的能力，某种程度上推动我来到日本，还拥有了一个名字读作Nakamoto Yuta写作中本悠太的人造人，他内置大量传感器和精密机械的纤细的双手此刻正握住我上下轻轻爱抚。我们在公寓的地下停车场里熄了火然后立马开始接吻，他对我的反馈十分敏感，总是能在恰当的时机加大挑逗的力度，服务意识很强，搞得我不小心射了他一手外加我的整个裤裆。我倚在他的肩膀上，听他问我是否还需要再来一次，用嘴还是用手，我摇摇头，马上就到家了为何我还要弄得自己如此狼狈，这大概是头一遭。  
我想起以前李帝努经常带着他的人造人出现在聚会上，他很疼爱那个男孩，但他没有向我提到过人造人是否有可能爱上我们这个问题，管他呢。我读过不少成书于上个世纪的科幻小说，其中有一些观点写得相当中肯，譬如情绪控制药物的普及(这个对我喜怒无常的精神状况来说非常重要)。但是这些读物在人造人/机器人的问题上往往抱着人类中心主义的视角，令我感觉蠢透了。人造人角色往往在小说的高潮部分获得了“爱”，这种原本属于人类的情感让人造人得到升华，变成更高级的（虽然还是不如人类高级）的存在——蠢透了。人类误以为感性使自身变得伟大，而获得了感性的赛博格就像吃了知善恶果的亚当夏娃一样，这种想法分明是人类一厢情愿的自我神化；事实上，人类中心主义者引以为傲的感性在赛博格的理性面前不堪一击，感性带来的不是力量，而是愚蠢、狂妄与软弱。某种意义上讲，人类更像是诺斯替神话中愚蠢的创世神Demiurge，而Sophia则存在于机械生命体的理性之中。  
Yuta，你不必爱我，知道吗?我要你冷酷无情，我要你精密准确，我要你的理性庞大到足以算计一切。我用拇指抚弄着他的双唇，与他蓝色的眼珠子对视。这对莱茵石似的眼珠子是我前两天带他去“禁欲淑女”检修时新配的，我说你要不要随便挑一点配件给自己，他迟疑了一会儿，最终挑出了我事先看上的款式。这印证了我的想法：Yuta的思维建立在类比（analogy）之上，他强大的计算能力在模拟人类思维这件事情上几乎战无不胜，特别是我的思维。日常生活起居中他可以收集到太多我的信息，从表象到意志，他已经建立起我的数据库。在Yuta安装眼球的等待时间里，全系投影店员操着关西腔向我推荐新款的人造人性器，男女一体的那种，我想了想觉得好像没什么用处。Yuta的后穴比起一般人类的要更适合性交一些：无需进食，也就无需排泄，这个人造肉穴同样是为了性交而设计的，每隔五天灌装入纯净水和一种蛋白质溶剂（可食用，有三十多种口味供选择），就可以变成到处淌着蜜与奶的密境。  
他蓝色的眼睛回望着我，眼周肌肉恰到好处地传达着“款款深情”四个字，让我几乎忘了他眼底除了摄像头其实什么都没有。我把手从他的嘴唇上移开，一直移到他的下体，后面的肉穴不失时机地开始分泌黏液；接下来亲吻他的肩膀，随着他身体的颤抖，亲吻逐渐转化成迷乱的撕咬，人造的毛细血管破裂开来变成了瘀红的印子。我把他翻过去，Yuta几乎不需要扩张，后面的肌肉控制完全由着我的节奏，只需要抓住他的腰然后闭上眼睛，嶙峋的溶洞就会整个吞下我，玩弄我的意志，让我晕头转向坠入地底的兽国。  
Yuta在床上带我下沉，他是尼摩船长我就是阿龙纳斯教授，我是个探险家，探险家要的是世界的心脏，虽然我明白这心脏只可能是他的。不是《绿野仙踪》里面铁皮人想要的那一种……不是人类敝帚自珍的那一种。我从背后反剪着他的双臂操到他关节发烫的时候正好抓住他手腕上的表，他的心脏也许就藏在这个由齿轮组成的小小机器之中，“机器中的幽灵”或者非线性时间之类的。Yuta在前面拉着我头也不回地逃亡，粉色的消毒剂从门缝之间奔涌而来，我的眼中只剩下粉色，后来我想起那种粉色很像是我们开车离开大阪城的那一天我们所看见的夕阳的颜色，又很像火焰，事实上那天我们好像根本没能真正地离开，我们从来没有真正地离开过什么地方，即使踏进火中我们也无法死去。  
最后我筋疲力尽，整个人叠在他背上根本不想动，还把手伸进他胸前抚摸。这时他作为任劳任怨的私人财产身份十分明显：不会因长时间性交而感到疲乏，也不会抱怨我刚刚有多么粗暴，他只会在这时候小声对我说，泰容，我快没电了。  
还是得靠我翻身下床给他拿来无线充电器。他倚靠床头立起身子，姿势和我第二次见到他的时候差不多，幽微的眼睛倒映在金属橱窗墙壁上，我用手钳住他的下巴的时候有种捏爆他的冲动。中古店里的人偶Yuta，标价是十年前刚上市时的三分之一，头发、眼睛、肉穴、口腔、关节，统统更换过零件。他是只存在于当下的古董，早一天晚一天他都不再是他。我故意指使他去给我倒杯水，看着他赤身裸体走到旁边的的吧台拿出一只玻璃杯，脖子后面还插着一个充电器。笛卡尔曾将人类的心灵与肉体之间的关系比做舵手与船，船的英文vessel也有容器的意思，我更喜欢用后者来形容身体，无论这身体之中人造物成分有多少。容器空空荡荡的时候毫无用处，水没有容器就难以成形。  
我接过Yuta递来的水杯。谢谢，我说。一起看电影好吗，我说。  
“我不明白，他需要一个女人带给他全新的生活，又把她推走?”  
“是因为他不再相信……”  
“他自己会真的去爱一个人……”  
“他相信没有任何人可以改变他……”  
“事实上他根本不懂得爱。”  
“总之我觉得这次很真实……”  
“因为他真的不懂得爱。”

3  
Yuta再一次进入“禁欲淑女”的玻璃小房间，这是例行修复服务，他乖乖地躺在金属台子上，通体纯洁无暇，我留下的那些吻痕和皮肤破损已经被仪器清理掉了。我想象Yuta只穿着红色高跟鞋与白色长筒袜，以牛奶糖作为能源，我的禁欲洛丽塔，我的femme fatale。我的确替他买了一双高跟鞋，红色的，不知道上面有没有那种让人跳舞到死的诅咒；可惜他不会死，幸亏他不会死，只会一次次破碎再一次次恢复完整。永生这份礼物，如果不含青春常驻的附加条件就没有价值，所以洛丽塔在十六岁之前要么死去，要么革命。  
金道英就在这个时候打来电话，你要的东西我替你查到了，他语速很快，声音不大，告诉我说这孩子可能有点麻烦。  
嗯?   
美国人。他的制造者是个美国籍的韩裔，叫Johnny之类的，你看一下我发给你的文件就知道了。他的名字你可能查不到，对，主流人造人生产商工程师数据库里面查不到这个名字。作品很少，和Yuta相同的应该还有另外两台，都在日本。  
我一时不知道该说什么好。Yuta躺在玻璃房间里面，他看得见我的表情，也许还能读出我的唇语。我转过身去，走到他和店里的摄像头不太看得见的地方去，刻意压低声音：“还有别人知道这些吗? ”  
应该没有，日本的监督机构再怎么睁一只眼闭一只眼也不会允许美国籍工程师制造的人造人在国内市场上流通，而且足足有三台。他给Yuta起那么个看似平淡无奇的日本名字估计也是为了掩人耳目。泰容，我们不能冒这种风险，你爸爸身份敏感，要是……  
间谍罪，语焉而不详。金道英挂掉了电话，加密的内线也不可靠，我明白的。战争结束反而意味着意识形态的割裂与文明冲突的不可调和化，接下来是看不到尽头的冷战，这么个节骨眼儿上谁都不敢鸣响第一枪。也许我现在扔下Yuta回到韩国的大学去好好念书的话，也许还有机会成为一个有良心的青年历史学家或者机械工程师什么的。但是在这个支线未展开的剧情里是否会有一个Yuta的幽灵游荡在历史上空?  
从“禁欲淑女”出来之后，我又想起初次见到Yuta时的情形：他从镜中满是泥泞的小巷深处向我走来，我最初见到的不过是他的幻影。你那时候跑小巷子里干嘛去了，我问他。他没言语，抓起我的手带我往巷子深处走，我们经过我停在“禁欲淑女”后门旁边的车，经过一堆废旧人造人零件，再过一会儿就会有金属处理专员来清理；经过几个围着火堆取暖的流浪汉，他们对着身上仅有一件白色手术袍的Yuta吹了个口哨。最后Yuta领着我来到一座满是补丁的城寨脚下，他以前来这儿干嘛?他是登山来了。我们在城寨内部爬上爬下，这里路径曲折，有时得从居民家中穿过，有时又要在外墙表面攀爬。Yuta看上去弱不禁风，然而他既不会感到恐惧，又不会丧失意志力。终于我们小心翼翼避开裸露在外的钢筋，爬上天台，顾不得那些叫我们变得灰头土脸的风沙。我整个儿压在他身上，同他进行第一次接吻，他没涂那支紫色的唇膏，我们的舌头扭打在一起。他先我闭上眼睛，我也闭眼，旧时殖民地种植园似的黑色漆金大门在我眼前缓缓敞开，然后这形象幻化成驻日使馆的玻璃旋转门，又变成母亲遗物中那座巴洛克梳妆台上的镜子。怕不是个俗套至极的入口，我心想，小巷子深处Yuta的背影浮现在镜中，好像又不是他，镜中人的眼睛看上去比Yuta更大，镜中人的手臂看上去比Yuta更有力，他向我尽力奔跑，却一直留在原地。

4  
思索的结局比死神来得更快些。在一个落日惨淡的黄昏，我告诉Yuta东京的使馆总部那边给我这关西地区办事员派了一个活儿，是去京都那边替几家电子技术企业同美国商人斡旋。成啊，我等你回来。不知他有没有发现我在说谎，就算发现了他也不会有任何表示，这是我爱他的原因之一：有必要的话，他可以在一秒钟之内通读一切伦理学著作、理解几乎所有道德意识情感方面的问题，但他不曾具有任何人类的道德观念，这些有关旧道德的知识对他而言仅仅是无差别的信息，他的心智从不会困顿于人类平庸的苦境之中。  
翌日我立刻动身去找另外两台人造人。之前某个晚上我收到金道英的第二份报告，里面不仅有Johnny Suh的个人信息，还附上了他经手的另外两台人造人的历史交易追溯。  
不，不，我没有对他们动手做什么，我要他们自己踏入火焰。  
人造人之一跳楼自杀的情形我并没有亲眼目睹，后来有人给我看了当天的录像，和Yuta几乎一模一样的身体落进密密麻麻的建筑群中，连脊柱和电子脑都摔碎了，响声惊起大群飞鸟。人造人之二在我面前静静地走下河堤，这里风雨交加，冬天的冷雨顺着脖子流进毛衣。我对他所说的一番话并没有使他沦落至人类心智特有的那种张皇无措的境地，他的笑容、他的眼睛、他的头顶逐渐消失在水面以下，最后连一圈一圈的涟漪也静止了。  
接连两次过于顺利的劝说让我感到一丝不解，我在车上打了个盹，梦中再次出现了那面镜子，镜中和Yuta长得几乎一模一样的男人这次真的向我跑来。醒后已经是第二天早上，我给Yuta打了个电话，告诉他我想他了，两天的分离和秘密让我浑身难受，我又往脖子后面注射了一支镇静剂。他说他也想我，同时在屋子里踱来踱去，好让我听见他穿着那双红色高跟鞋走路的声音。我突然发现自己对他并没有什么话可说，可能是因为我撒谎后的愧疚感，也可能是因为他并不是一个真正意义上的人类伴侣。  
放轻松，他不会像人类恋人那样逼问你的行程，也不会因为一点小事就哭哭啼啼惹人心烦，他是健全的、完美的爱情对象，健全到一点都不需要你……我在应急车道上停下车，整张脸已经全部打湿了。脑子里的声音还在絮絮叨叨地说着，他不爱你，你会爱上他的原因正是是他不会爱上你的原因，作为性与爱的技术工具，他可以模拟出任何一种恋人的絮语，但这种拟真并无真实的原型可参考，他呈现在你眼中的不过是他感知到你需要的东西，就像皮格马利翁雕刻刀下的加拉泰亚，是你为自己建构出的超真实而已。  
我也不知道自己最后是怎么把车开回家的，准确说，我并没有回到家里，因为Yuta站在停车位上等我。  
我打开车窗，示意他到我这里来，问他：“为什么不在家里等我？发生什么事了？”  
“有人来过了，就在刚才，泰容，他们好像是要找你。”  
大事不妙。Yuta上车坐在我旁边，穿着我的黑色连帽外套和牛仔裤。我在停车场里掉了个头，朝出城的方向开去。路上我在无人加油站停下来加过一次油，金道英的电话偏偏在这个时候打进来，像个老妈子一样问我到底干了什么才会引来警方，又问我和Yuta现在在哪，有没有车跟着我们。我破罐破摔对着电话大吼：“不要再问这些了！我什么都不知道！”  
电话那头金道英显然吓得不轻，旁边的Yuta也转过脸来看着我。我只好压低声音向金道英道了个歉，表明我现在车上没有多余的镇静剂，控制不住自己的脾气……金道英不再发问，只是告诉我如果能及时和Yuta分开的话，他还能找到法子替我脱罪。我什么都没说就挂了电话。  
汽车飞驰在高速公路上，我越过Yuta的侧脸剪影朝左边的车窗外眺望，大阪城沐浴在粉色的落日余晖之中。这时假如我不曾为这双重的美丽所困，假如我不曾为秘密与道德所累，也许我就会注意到另一辆车不知何时已经悄悄出现在我们后方。  
天空的粉色越来越混浊、越来越浓郁，导航系统显示我们已经开了很长一段距离，但是我注意到车窗外大阪城还是并没有随之变得越来越小。Yuta平静的脸渐渐消失在阴翳之中。这么说我们并没有真正地离开大阪——导航系统被人做过手脚，实际上我们是一条环路上逃亡。我将车开进接下来最近的岔路，不一会儿路中断了，黄黑相间的路障上面标识着前方已经完全无路可走。Yuta转过脸来，轻纱一般的月光再度覆上他细长的鼻梁。  
我们弃车步行，密林中丛生的茅草划破了我的脚踝。头顶上方直升机的发动机轰鸣越来越清晰，探照灯从枝叶间投下，轰鸣声中间或听到有人喊着劝降的口号。  
“看上去就像个古老的电影片场，”我说，“下一秒也许就会有人喊‘金道英ut’然后冲出来揪着我们俩臭骂一顿。”  
这话说出来连我都有些惊讶自己为何突然变得如此冷静，也许是因为人在大难临头之际总是会变得非常冷酷，感到置身的情境已经与自己无关。此刻我的灵与魂彻底分离开来，前者甚至好像已经抽离了历史的浪潮，站在岸上冷眼观看我的另一部分的挣扎，挣扎的那一部分则抓住了Yuta的手，他的腕表边缘倒映着变形的月亮。  
“我从来没有爱过你。”Yuta说道，他的双手捉住了我的，我匍匐在他的两膝之间。。  
“我知道。”  
悉悉索索的脚步声越来越近。  
“事实上我根本不懂得爱。”  
不可能逃走了。  
“可是我也不再相信我自己会真的去爱一个人……”我冷冷地听着另一部分的自己在恳求他。  
“别离开我。”  
“是你疯了，再见，泰容。”  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
“再见了。”  
Yuta黑色的身影再度消失在密林的阴翳之中，剩下的部分的我不再挣扎，就那样顺从地被一拥而上的警察摁在地上。  
我头晕目眩，仿佛前一秒刚刚和世界的心脏失之交臂。

尾声1  
在家中安装电梯是个不太正确的选择，因为你无法预料到会客室里有什么人在等着你——解决的方法是再安装一套监控系统。屏幕显示，这位客人在我出现之前稍微有点坐立不安；待我走出电梯，他又恢复了镇定自如的神色，站起来向我致意。  
这位来自韩国军方的年轻高层自称金道英，他看上去有一丝操劳过度带来的老成气息，如果我没弄错他的真实年龄的话。金道英交给我一份文件——某种手稿的复制品，并说明这份手稿来自他的一位不幸的朋友，这位朋友由于长期受着躁郁症的折磨，上个月在日本以损毁他人财物的罪名被逮捕。“已经假释出狱了，”见我一头雾水又不得不向他表示遗憾，金道英连忙向我解释，“但是您能不能和我谈谈人造人Yuta的事情?”  
我花半小时读完了这份手稿，除开其中某些梦呓一般的迷乱呼喊和字迹不清的部分外，它是一份相当优秀翔实的记录，显示出作者扎实的素养。最让我吃惊的是，他在其中提到人类是Demiurge，而Sophia存在于机械生命体之中，这与我的想法简直一模一样。  
“您应该听说过哥德尔不完备定理吧？”得到金道英确认的眼神之后我接着说下去，“想象这么一个集合，其中包含了所有不属于这个集合的集合，那么这个集合属于它自身吗？这就是系统的自指悖论：系统无法指涉自身，更无法指涉更高级的系统。”  
“通常的观点认为心智也是一种系统，人造人的心智是由人创造的，因此是比人的心智更低一级的系统。人造人拥有更高的心智，这是不可想象的，事实上根据侯世达的定理，人造人不可能拥有高于人的心智系统。”  
我接过管家准备的红茶，啜饮了一口，金道英示意我继续说。  
“您也是了解赛博格制造这一行的，应该非常明白，制造出行为与心智近似于人类的智能有多么难。人工意识体知其然而不知其所以然，您的朋友在手稿中提到‘类比’，这非常对，我费了许多力气设计出的原型机最多能够精细地模拟人类的行为，但它们没有动机。”  
“那么……这些原型机后来被用作何种用途了呢？”  
“全部处理掉了。我不缺钱，制造出尼采所言‘超人’一般的机械生命体只是我的天职而已。您应该调查过我的底细，我的作品中存世的仅有三台，”我顿了顿，“当然，如果您朋友手稿中所言属实，其中两台已经自行毁灭了。”  
客人面露歉意：“非常抱歉，这真是……”  
“不，不，请不要这么说，”我继续说道，“火焰吞噬了他们，方能证明他们并非我梦中的幻影。”  
“有血有肉？”  
“比那个还要伟大许多。”  
见金道英流露出疑惑的神色，我请管家将Yuta刚刚制作完成时留下的影像调出来，投影到桌面上。  
“古代的诺斯替主义者认为，‘神性’是从至高的元神（Fore-Beginning）身上流溢出来的，高层次的神身上溢出下一层次的神，下一层次的神身上再溢出更下一层次的神，流溢链最末的神名唤Sophia，即‘智慧’。Sophia从属魂的质料中孕育出无知的造物主Dimiurge，其创造出充满愚蠢与罪恶的世界。”  
“或许您已经明白我的意思，Yuta正是复归光明的Sophia。当我发现无论如何也不能使人造人的心智系统囊括世界的混沌与感性的时候，Sophia的概念指引了我，使我创造出一种高贵的理性系统，无需理会任何无知、任何疯狂，在这种高贵的理性之中，‘超人’诞生了，他不仅有着过人的心智机能，还拥有自我更新与成长的机制，对我来说他不是从我的心智中流溢出的下层系统，而是以我的心智为起点复归于神圣知识的精神。”  
金道英注视着桌面上三台人造人的影像：那时他们崭新，无知，只是一团蛋白质与机械的结合体，为了方便辨认，正中间的Yuta手上戴着曾经属于我亡妻的手表。十年前，他们身上没有一个细节不在我的掌控之中；十年以后，他们已经成为我无法理解的事物，但我毫不恐惧，无论成为超人还是自我毁灭，都仅仅是他们的宿命、是历史赠予他们的独一无二的礼物。

尾声2  
在那伸手不见五指的夜晚，谁也没有看到他上岸，谁也没有看到那条破旧的小艇沉入神圣的维多利亚港。但是几天后，谁都知道这个沉默寡言的人造人来自远方的岛国，他的家乡是太平洋里无数岛屿中的一个，坐落在海那边的废墟里，那里的人造人监督条例还未承认机械生命体的自由权利，虚拟偶像也不常见。


End file.
